(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing a biomarker and a biomarker diagnosis kit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for diagnosing a biomarker using a magnetic particle and a quantum dot for quantitative analysis, and a biomarker diagnosis kit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Diagnosis kits that may diagnose a disease by detecting a single material or a plurality of materials from a sample such as urine or blood have been developed. In general, a biological receptor having a function of recognizing a specific material is coupled with an electrical or optical converter, and selectively detects a material to be analyzed by converting biological interactions and recognition reactions into electrical or optical signals.
Recently, diagnosis kits have been developed that give accurate and valuable information by accurately quantifying the amount of biomarker rather than a conventional qualitative analysis which simply judges whether there is a disease biomarker. Particularly, the quantification of a biomarker at a trace amount level leads to diagnosis and prediction even at the initial stage of a lethal disease such as cancer, and thus is highlighted as a future medical technology. Especially, new diagnosis methods have been developed while various nano-technologies are developing, and thus have been greatly highlighted.